


Kill All My Darlings

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you; for your co-operation."</p><p>A Natasha Romanov (code name Black Widow) fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill All My Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Notes: Made for the character study challenge at waywardmixes. Spoilers for Iron Man 2 and The Avengers.

**The Character:** Natasha Romanov, code name Black Widow, is a master assassin and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Formerly a Russian spy, she is multilingual, an expert marksman, a martial arts expert, a master interrogator (particularly in "reverse interrogation") and a master seductress (as reflected in her code name).  She seems to have undergone some kind of indoctrination in her past as she empathises with Clint Barton after he is freed from Loki's mind control spell.

 **Clint:** You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Take you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?

 **Natasha:** You know that I do.

As a Russian assassin Natasha was ruthlessly efficient in a way that she would later regret and that put her on S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury's radar as a threat to global security. He sent Agent Clint Barton to eliminate her, but Barton "made a different call" and was able to convince her to defect from Russia and join S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. Natasha now uses her espionage training to fight with The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to atone for her past actions.

 **Natasha:** I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out.

  
 

  
  
**Black Widow by Susanne Sundfør**  
I am your black widow  
I lay all my eggs in your eye  
I'd kill all my darlings for you, my love  
If only you would stay one more night

Now, I do not know why you love me so  
I'm floating through your veins  
I sway you in a silken shroud  
In the end I'm gonna swallow your heart

**Lady Spider by Freezepop**  
I've been waiting for you patiently  
I know you'll come my way eventually  
The web I spin to draw you in  
I'll have my way with you and then you'll see  
I saw it on a nature documentary  
And then a bad idea occurred to me

Lady spider lies in wait  
Kills her suitor when they mate  
I am not so extreme  
So much nicer than I seem  
Lady spider wants you dead  
I'll just tie you up instead

 

  
**Break You Hard by Natalia Kills**  
Kiss the boys and make 'em cry  
Make 'em cry, make 'em cry  
Don't need your heart 'cause I got mine  
I got mine, I got mine

Take my love  
Before I go  
'Cause you should know  
I'm about to break you hard  
Take my love (take my love)  
Before I go  
'Cause you should know  
I'm about to break you hard  
Break you hard  
Break you hard

 

  
**Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore**  
Now you're mine  
But what do I do with you, boy?  
I'll take your heart  
To kick around as a toy  
The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
Oh

I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh   
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh   
You're my kill of the night

  
  
**People Got A Lotta Nerve by Neko Case**  
So the saying says, "An elephant never forgets"  
Standing in the concrete cave  
Swaying side and sing   
They walked over the ocean  
In their dreams they dreamed awake   
Until the lights grew dim   
Until the cop cars came   
Everybody tells me this is crazy  
Yes, I know, that I'm a 

Man, man, man  
Man, man, man eater  
And still you're surprised-prised-prised  
When I eat ya   
***   
It will end again in bullets, fired  
It will end again in bullets, fired

 

  
**Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers**  
I thought I was the victim, I played it well   
Sifting through the records, trying to find myself  
I tried to be salvation, tried to make it change  
Ooh, but I've come too far to look the other way   
Come closer  
Deep down   
You might like what I've found

I am not what I've done (what I've become)   
The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions)   
I am not what I've done (what I've become)   
The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions)   
Ah-ha-ah-ha

Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain  
(You know you wanted to)  
(You know you wanted to)   
Just pull the trigger, I'll take the blame   
I'll be the villain, just play the game

 

  
**Criminal by Fiona Apple**  
I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad, sad world  
When a girl will break a boy just because she can

Don't you tell me to deny it   
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins   
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true   
And I just don't know where I can begin 

What I need is a good defense   
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal   
And I need to be redeemed   
To the one I've sinned against   
Because he's all I ever knew of love

 

  
**Control (Apocalypse Remix) by Poe**  
Don't you mess with a little girl's dream   
'Cause she's liable to grow up mean 

Surprised you to find that I'm laughing?   
You thought that you'd find me in tears   
You thought I'd be crawling the walls   
Like a tiny mosquito and trembling in fear   
Well you may be king for the moment   
But I am a queen, understand?  
And I've got your pawns and your bishops and castles   
All inside the palm of my hand 

While you were looking the other way   
While you had your eyes closed   
While you were licking your lips   
'Cause I was miserable   
While you were selling your soul   
While you were tearing a hole in me 

I was taking control

 

[Kill All My Darlings](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/kill-all-my-darlings?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
